


Sugar Shock

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew going into the relationship that things were bound to get sticky, but this? This was just unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Shock

_"I didn't do it."_

Those were the only words scribbled hastily onto the crumpled piece of paper that was taped haphazardly to the front of Sam's apartment door. Even in the swiftness of how it was written, Sam would recognize the loopy curve of Gabriel's 'd's' anywhere. He hung his head slightly, taking several long 'yoga breaths', before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open to his apartment, preparing himself for the worst.

He was not disappointed; the entire place looked as if a bomb had gone off in the living room, that is, if said bomb had been made out of chocolate. Sam could feel the color draining from his face as he watched a thick glob of sugary substance slide down the wall near the window. After spending another few moments teetering on the edge between finding out what happened and just backing out, praying that all this was just some horrid nightmare, he stepped carefully into the apartment. He could hear his boots squishing against the carpet, which had already soaked up most of the chocolate, and continued to drink up whatever managed to land on the floor from the walls...or the ceiling....what the hell had happened here?

"Gabe?" Sam called, grimacing when he accidentally stuck his hand into a glob of what, he hoped, was dark chocolate icing. He grabbed the kitchen towel off the counter and attempted to clean off his fingers when he noticed another note from Gabriel taped to the fridge door.

_"Please don't be mad at me...."_

Sam couldn't help the small smile that formed when he read the note. He and Gabriel had been living together for going on seven months now, and every single one of them had been an adventure, from teaching the archangel how to do laundry, to trying to keep him indoors and out of the rain when a thunderstorm rolled through, but they were seven wonderful months that Sam wouldn't trade for the world.

Well, he might consider trading them for an explination, at least....

On his journey to find Gabriel, Sam came across four more notes, each one making his smile widen just a little bit more.

_"It was an accident, I swear!"_

_"I wanted to bake you something for when you came home....but it just... exploded!"_

_"I didn't mean to."_

_"I love you, Sam."_

The last note was taped to the bedroom door, which is where Sam finally found his angel. Gabriel was curled up on the bed, on his belly, facing the foot of the bed. He was wrapped up in the comforter, but what made Sam's heart ache was the adorable wide-eyed look that he was giving him, trying to convey innocence.

"Welcome home, Sammy!" He sat up, his smile wide but his eyes nervous. Sam just shook his head and deposited the collected notes onto the nightstand before he sat down on the bed beside him.

"You know, as adorable as I find you right now, why didn't you just snap the mess clean instead of leaving all the notes?"

Gabriel looked a little sheepish as he directed his gaze down to his hands. "Maybe I wanted to see your reaction? ....And what you'd look like all covered in chocolate."

Sam rolled his eyes, but pulled Gabriel into a playful kiss shortly after. "Clean up my apartment and then we'll see about giving you that image."

With a grin brighter than the sun, Gabriel snapped his fingers. "You've got a deal, Sammich."


End file.
